Almost, But Not Quite There
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Ruby has to watch Sapphire be a hero and save a Mudkip from an almost car accident while getting hurt. Will he finally realize that he's been putting off his feelings for too long, before he realizes it's too late? Second in the Proposal Series.


Hi hi! My second in the proposal series! This one is staring Sapphire and Ruby! This story is a rare one where I actually **_dreamed _**this one. I can't dream. At all. That's why I usually write/publish stories like this.

LONGEST STORY EVER WITH 10,009 words! That's 13 pages! I'm so happy!

Anyway, enjoy! Review and comment please!

I don't own the characters. I attach strings to them and shout, "Dance marionettes! Dance for my pleasure!"

* * *

><p>It was just an ordinary morning. How was I supposed to know I would almost die?<p>

Yep. You heard me right. **Almost** die.

Thank God I didn't. I mean I still have to get Ruby to get him to admit that he loves me. I know he does, I just need to get him to admit it!

Back to the matter at hand.

I don't want to die. I mean, who does? I wasn't going to die.

Not yet.

* * *

><p><em>It was all blur of red.<em>

_We were just talking about her recent battle. (She won of course. Insert eye-roll here). I was just about to argue my point when I heard a scream._

_Suddenly, she wasn't by my side anymore. She was running to a blue blur in the middle of the road._

_I saw another blur. Red this time._

_My world crashed._

* * *

><p>It wasn't as painful as someone might think. All I could concentrate on was getting the Mudkip to safety. I didn't even consider the fact that I might die.<p>

Yeah, I'm_ **that**_ headstrong.

At least I speak like a normal person now instead of with a country accent. Yep, that's what _**I **_call it. You know what Ruby says. Little sissy-boy.

At least the Mudkip was okay. I lifted my head up to look for his owner. I saw an orange and brown figure running towards me so I assumed he was the trainer. I sighed in relief and looked down at the trembling water Pokemon in my arms. It was shaking, poor thing, but from what I could see, unharmed. Good.

"It's okay." I whispered. Even though my arm was covered in blood, I still made a move to stroke his head. It hurt my whole body and I winced. The Mudkip whined and licked my cheek. I smiled. "You're gonna go back with your trainer. It's okay. I'm fine." But I could feel myself getting weaker. I heard shouts coming towards me. I recognized that warm voice that had been talking to me just a few minutes ago. Or had it been hours? It certainly **felt **like an eternity.

I whispered his name anyway and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ruby."<em>

_Her voice voice was so weak I felt nauseous. She was covered in blood. The rusty smell was everywhere and it made me sick to my stomach. I could only concentrate on the fact that she was bleeding way too much._

_The damn car didn't even stop! It just kept going until I couldn't see it anymore. Probably a drunk._

"_We've got to get her to a Pokemon center!" A young boy came rushing over to me to put his Mudkip in its Pokeball. He was probably a new trainer, judging by his Mudkip. He turned to me. "Do you have any flying Pokemon?"_

_I was still in shock and I couldn't properly answer. He exasperatingly sighed and started digging around through Sapphire's bag before pulling out her Pilo and releasing him. The plant Pokemon squealed in shock before turning to me and shouting at me in its language._

"_She tried to protect a Pokemon from an accident." I explained. "We need to get her to the nearest Pokemon center and fast. Its in Fortree City. Do you think you can do it?" The Tropius nodded before kneeling to let me on with me holding Sapphire. I turned to the trainer. "Are you coming?"_

_He nodded. "I have a Dragonair. I'll be right behind you."_

* * *

><p>I remember the first time I met Ruby. I thought he was a sissy and weak and way too girly.<p>

Then I discovered his true self.

He was strong. He just hated people saying that he was a gym leader's son instead of a boy who loved Pokemon. It was a permanent title that he hated. I pitied him, but I knew how he felt. People often told me to be more civilized and lady-like because I was a girl and Professor Birch's daughter and I would someday follow in his footsteps. I hated it. I wanted to break free of the picture they painted me in and create my own story.

I feel bad about assuming that Ruby was going to take over his fathers Gym someday. If I had known who he was and how he felt, I would never have made assumptions like that.

Soon I came to love him, sissy attitude and all. He is courageous (when he gets caught up in the moment and forgets that he has a speck of dirt on his shoes), talented as a trainer (I still hate that he's better than me), and as much as I hate to say it, he is an amazing coordinator. I went to see him when I lost a bet and I was amazed. He was incredible at bringing out his Pokemon's natural beauty while still demonstrating their power and abilities. I was blown away, although I'll never _**ever**_ admit it.

He maneuvered through all the contests with such skill and finesse I fell in love with him all over again.

Once I found out who he was, I vowed to never let him go again. I hadn't. Nine years after the battle with Archie and we still travel together. We had just celebrated his twentieth birthday a few months ago.

After all that, I guess now was the time for him to let me go.

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't loose her again. I just couldn't.<em>

_I felt my heart beating faster and faster as the blood kept flowing out of her. I tried to press a cloth on the wound to help stop the bleeding, but it just wouldn't stop. It dripped off of Pilo and into the air. I urged Pilo to go faster, to get to the Pokemon center before it was too late._

_It couldn't end like this. During her birthday party next month I had plans to tell her everything. Tell her how much I loved her, how I couldn't live without her and how I wanted to be her prince, her husband, her knight in shining armor, her protector and all that cheesy stuff. I wasn't about to let her go now after I had finally gotten the courage to tell her everything._

_Things couldn't end like this, not before I told her I loved her. I silently urged Pilo to go faster._

_After a half an hour Pilo, the trainer and I finally arrived at the Pokemon Center. I jumped off of Pilo's back but I still kept Sapphire on Pilo. It would be easier to get her inside that way. __We rushed her inside where Nurse Joy almost fainted with shock._

"_Upon my word!" She gasped. "What happened?"_

"_She saved my Mudkip and got run over by a car." The trainer huffed._

_Nurse Joy nodded and turned to her assistant Chansey. "Chansey, bring them to the stretcher and have them place her on it. Then wheel it to the operating room. I'll have everything ready by then." She nodded to us. "Follow Chansey and do as she says. I'll send one of my assistants to help you." Then she ran off to one of the many rooms._

_The next few minutes were a blur to me. All I saw was Sapphire's bleeding body, all I heard was her labored panting, and all I could smell was the coppery scent of blood. Chansey kept shouting at me but I couldn't take my eyes off her._

_We finally placed her on the stretcher and Chansey wheeled her to the front of an operating room where a young nurse was waiting for us._

_She nodded to Chansey. "Joy is inside and ready to go." She turned to us. "I'll come out later and tell you when you guys can see her. Until then, please stay here." She followed Chansey inside. As soon as the doors closed the sign above the doors flashed, signaling that there was an operation going on. I collapsed on the bench and sighed._

_The young trainer came and sat down beside me. "I'm so sorry." He mumbled. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't let Mudkip run around so much-"_

"_It's okay." Truthfully it wasn't okay, but I knew that everything was just an accident and Sapphire would kill me later if she found out I had blamed everything on this kid. "She wouldn't want me to blame everything on you and your Mudkip. That's just how she is. She would have saved it even if it was wild." I sighed._

_He bit his lip. "I just started out a few days ago. My hometown is not too far from here. I'm the last out of my five siblings." Six siblings? Wow. _**_Big_**_ family. "All my brothers and sisters are Rangers, as well as most of my family. I always wanted to be a trainer. I got into an argument with my dad about not following into my family's footsteps, but my mom always encouraged me to just follow my dreams." He sighed. "I just wanted to make her proud. Now look what I've done. A girl might die and its all because of me." He put his hands on his face and started to sob._

_I sighed again. "You are way too like us."_

_He looked up from his tears. "Huh?"_

_I chuckled. "The name of the person in there," I pointed to the doors of the operating room. "is Sapphire. Sapphire Birch."_

_He looked shocked. "You mean Professor Birch's daughter? I got my Mudkip from him!"_

_I nodded. "Yep. That's her. I'm Ruby, the son of the Petalburg Gym leader." Normally I wouldn't be telling people this, but I guess I could make an exception. Especially since he was feeling so bad. "We've always been told what our path in life is supposed to be and every time, we've fought against their orders. For me, everyone told me to be less concerned about contests and my Pokemon's appearance and be more attentive to battles and how strong I could make my Pokemon." I grimaced. "I never wanted to be a battler. I just want to show off how strong my Pokemon were. To bring out their natural beauty and show the world how much they shine." I shook my head. "Sapphire is the exact opposite. People always told her that because she was a girl, she had to be more lady-like and stop acting like a wild Pokemon. She wants to show off her Pokemon's power, how she can defeat anyone and become the strongest trainer in the region. She loves the adrenaline that comes with a Pokemon battle, the feelings of defeat that come with a loss and the feeling of flying that comes with every win. She loves battling just like I love contests."_

_I grinned. "She used to call me a sissy and tell me I was a girl for loving contests. In turn, I called her a barbarian and hated the way she used her Pokemon like they were battling tools instead of Pokemon." I grinned again. "We got over our differences when we had to face battles. Some were adventurous and full of wonder, while others were personal and filled with loathing." I spoke a little quieter this time. "We've managed to come this far because of each other. I would hate myself forever if we had to end our journey together now."_

_He bit his lip. "I'm so sorry Ruby."_

_I shook my head. "No. I actually have to thank you. You made me realize that I won't have all the time in the world to tell her how much I love her." That's right. Sooner or later something was going to happen. She was going to fall in love with someone else or another accident was going to happen again. Then we would lose each other. Except we might not make it this time._

_I had the trainer, whose name turned out to be Trevor, contact Prof. Birch while I waited for the operation to be finished._

_Five hours passed and they still weren't done. Prof. Birch was coming over as soon as he could. Winona had come, along with Wallace, her now husband. They came rushing in as soon as they heard._

"_Ruby!" I turned to see the two Hoenn Gym leaders rushing towards me._

_My eyes widened. "Master! Winona! What you two doing here?"_

"_We heard something about Sapphire being in the hospital in critical condition." Winona said. "What happened?"_

_I explained to them the situation. _"_Oh God." Master whispered. He turned his head towards the operating doors. "Is she going to be okay?"_

_I bit my lip. "They've been in surgery for five hours now."_

_Winona shook her head. "Poor Sapphire." Master just observed me._

"_You need to eat something." He suddenly announced. We turned to him in shock._

"_Wallace, what are you talking about?" Winona exclaimed._

"_You haven't had anything since this morning, have you?" He raised an eyebrow. __I was about to protest when my stomach growled. Loudly. __I blushed. He smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You sit down and keep waiting. I'll get you and Winona some food. You _**_both_**_ haven't had anything since this morning."_

_She blushed and protested, "Miriko-san wanted extra training. I was too concentrated on her and her Pokemon to worry about anything else!"_

_He smiled again and kissed her forehead. "I know love. But you're pregnant and I would hate to see you and the babies stressed out. I'll be right back, so do me a favor and keep Ruby company okay?" He winked and then wandered off to the cafeteria._

_She blushed and grumbled as she sat down and crossed her arms and legs. "That man never changes."_

_I grinned. "So...pregnant huh? Must have been one heck of a honeymoon. I heard the word_**_ babies_ **_too_!_ Twins? Or triplets?"_

_She flushed again. "Shut up!"_

_I chuckled, but stopped as I heard a ding. I turned around to see the operation sign dim again and the same nurse walking out. __I ran straight to her. "How is she?" I asked breathlessly._

_The nurse smiled. "She's okay. She has a few broken bones and she'll have to stay in the hospital for a few days but the wound wasn't as bad as it looked. It was just a pain to stitch it all up, which is why it took so long. A week or tow here and a couple of blood infusions and she'll be back on her feet in no time. Guests are welcome to see her so long as you are all quiet."_

_Winona nodded to me. "Ruby, you go first. I'll go get Wallace and tell him the good news."_

_I nodded and let the nurse lead me to her hospital room. She led me to the end of a long corridor and opened the last door. I stepped inside and I almost stepped back out._

_She was covered by the big sheet, but her skin was so pale you almost couldn't see the difference. Her arm was covered in a bulky cast and she twitched every couple of seconds. Her brown hair that was usually in a bandanna was spread out around her, framing her face. She was awake but I could see pain in those beautiful sapphire eyes. I immediately wanted to send out a search investigation to find the beast who made the wild-child so weak. I made my way to her where I sat down in the folding chair next to her bed._

* * *

><p>I woke up to a blue-haired nurse asking a Chansey for Nurse Joy. I coughed and she turned to me, a smiled gracing her features. <em>"<em>Your finally awake. How do you feel?"

How did I feel? I had to think about that a little. "I feel **_really_** sore. Like a I got caught in a stampede of Camerupt."

She giggled. "That's understandable. Do you remember what happened?"

I nodded. "Is the Mudkip okay?"

She nodded. "Nurse Joy said that a with a few potions and some rest and it would be fine."

I sighed with relief. "That's good. How is his trainer?"

"A little shaken up, but your boyfriend fixed that."

I blushed. "He's not my boyfriend!" I protested.

She giggled. "You know, the young man said the same thing the exact same way. It was so funny!" I pouted. She giggled again. "I'll be right back. That young man has been waiting outside the operation room for five hours waiting for you. I have to tell them you're okay or else I won't live to see tomorrow." With that, she left.

This hospital sure has some strange nurses.

* * *

><p>"<em>So how are you feeling?" I figured that if I was going to start a conversation, this way would be the best. 'I love you.' or 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me' aren't really the best way to start talking to your best friend and I don't think Sapphire would appreciate a heart attack at such a young age.<em>

_With a straight face she said, "I feel like a couple of Golem used me like a trampoline."_

_I laughed. Always the joker. "Seriously though, how are you feeling?"_

_She shrugged and winced. "I'll live. Give me today and tomorrow and I'll be out of here."_

_I rolled my eyes. "I'll give you today, tomorrow, and the next few _**_weeks_**_ and then you'll be out."_

_She scowled. "I'm not staying in here for a few weeks. A few days? Maybe. But by the first week the hospital staff will be so on edge they'll kick me out."_

_I started laughing. I could _**_so_**_ imagine it._

"_Well well well. It seems like you're okay enough to make jokes. Maybe we shouldn't have brought Johto goodies?" We swerved our heads to see our Seniors Gold, Crystal, and Silver, and Emerald in the doorway, a basket full of sweets in Gold's hands._

"_Goodies?" I swear Sapphire's eyes popped out of her head. She started to drool and tried to sit up. "I'm always well enough for food!"_

"_Hey!" I protested while pushing her down on her bed. "Stay down! You need to rest!"_

_Crystal giggled. "You guys are so sweet!"_

_Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Not as sweet as the goodies are gonna be."_

_It was Golds' turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever wild-girl."_

_I heard a giggle and looked over Silvers shoulder to see Seniors Yellow, Red and their year old daughter Amber._

"_We heard about what happened," Red struggled to explain while holding a wiggling baby girl. "and we thought since we haven't seen you guys since Green and Blue's wedding, we'd drop by."_

_Yellow noticed Red's struggle. "Do you want me to hold her, honey?"_

_He sighed with relief. "That'd be a big help, thanks. I'll take the berries we brought."_

"_Berries?" I groaned. I could see more drool coming out of her mouth. "I'll help you with those berries Senior Red! Just hand them over!"_

_They all chuckled and I groaned again as I heard more voices, new ones this time. "Well, since they have enough treats I guess we didn't need to bring the Poffins, huh Green?"_

_Everyone burst out laughing as Seniors Green and Blue made their way into the room._

"_What are you doing here?" Emerald asked. "Last I heard, you guys were going to be on vacation in the Sinnoh region for the next year."_

"_Well," Drawled Blue. "we got a phone call from Prof. Oak who got a phone call from Prof. Birch who got a message from someone named Travis or something, that Sapphire was in the hospital. Since Green here," She shot her newly-wed husband an annoyed look. "was worried about the condition of his Pokemon we decided to take a small break and come back to see you guys."_

_Crystal rolled her eyes. "Jeez. You guys were supposed to be on a romantic vacation. What happened to the honeymoon phase?"_

_We all laughed as they blushed and Blue muttered, "It's still there."_

* * *

><p>I couldn't remember having a better time with all the Dex holders since the reunion a few years ago. Green and Blue were still getting used to the whole marriage thing. That in and itself was enough humor for me to laugh the whole month away. They were so awkward but so cute!<p>

Gold and Crys were engaged and they were as red as a Tomato berry whenever someone mentioned it. It was hilarious!

Wallace and Coach had just returned from a honeymoon in the Unova region. They were both Gym leaders so they had to get back quickly, but already Coach was pregnant. With Triplets! She didn't even look pregnant! Yellow sighed and I could have sworn she muttered, "Lucky."

Apparently Yellow and Red didn't have enough and decided to have another child. This time, Yellow explained, it was going to be twin boys. Red didn't even know! He fainted right there in the room when she told us. We all just burst out laughing, of course, and Blue and Crys helped with Amber while Yellow tried to awaken her fainted husband.

I asked if I could hold Amber and she said yes. The weight in my arms was not uncomfortable feeling. It was actually quite warm. She wiggled a little, but for the most part she was calm.

"She's a real beauty." I murmured. Ruby had sat down on the bed near me when everyone started coming in.

"Yeah." He whispered back. "She is."

I sighed. "Someday..." I started out hesitatingly, but went on eventually. "I'd love a baby like this. Or even two."

His reaction was enough to send me into a hysterical fit. Ruby's face first turned red, then purple then blue and finally he collapsed on the floor. I quickly handed Amber over to Crys and doubled over laughing even through it hurt like heck. Eventually we called for Nurse Joy who took care of **both **the fainted men. Red was okay, but they had to force oxygen into Ruby's throat to get him to breathe normally again.

All the seniors, Emerald, Coach, Wallace and even Silver thought it was hysterical but I was a lot more careful with my words. Especially when Ruby woke up.

* * *

><p><em>I can never face Master or any of the Dex holders ever again.<em>

_I fainted at he mention of Sapphire having kids! I mean, Red did too, but he already has a daughter and he's married! He can't envision the love of his life with someone else's child because she already has him!_

_Oh God, I think I'm about to have another panic attack. Breathe Ruby, breathe._

_A few hours after I woke up everyone decided to leave. All the seniors were staying at Winona and Masters house (It was big enough to host a party of 200! I would know, Sapphire and I have been there before) and finally, there was peace again._

"_Um, Ruby." Sapphire whispered. She looked at my eyes blushed and looked down. Then she started playing with her fingers. "I'm really sorry about the baby comment. If I knew you were gonna react like that I would have just kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry,"_

_I shook my head and chuckled nervously. "It's okay. I probably shouldn't have reacted like that." She snorted. "Okay, yeah I _**_shouldn't_**_ have reacted like that. I had a lot on my mind and it was a bit of a shock, that's all." I patted her head. "It's not your fault."_

"_What were you thinking about?"_

_I shrugged. "Stuff." Like how to tell you I love you._

_She gasped. "Ruby!"_

_Did I say that out loud? __Crap._

_Can you say idiot?_

_I quickly covered my mouth. My face was on fire and I could barely speak properly. "U-Umm...Uh-uh s-see y-you t-tom-or-row!" I ran out of there like a Zubat out of a cave._

_What the heck was I doing? First I embarrass myself in front of my seniors, then I tell my best friend I'm in love with her? I was just setting myself up for embarrassment wasn't I?_

_I repeatedly hit my head against a tree outside of the Pokemon Center. Passerby's gave me strange looks, but ignored it. I sighed and glanced at the window to her room as I made my way over to Master and Winona's mansion. I had a lot of work to do._

* * *

><p>I must have pinched my cheeks every five minutes within the last two hours. Every time it hurt, a lot.<p>

So I'm not dreaming? But Ruby just told me he loves me! This has to be a dream! Or at least a very wonderful nightmare, if it exists.

Oh God I'm rambling.

RUBY FINALLY TOLD ME HE LOVES ME! I want to climb to the top of a tree and shout it out for the world to hear it!

I chuckled. I highly doubt Ruby would appreciate it.

* * *

><p>"<em>You want to do WHAT with my Pokemon?" I winced as Winona yelled. We were currently in her living room discussing how I was planning to propose to Sapphire.<em>

_I sighed and explained to her my plans. After I was finished it was her turn to sigh. "Alright Ruby I will lend you my Pokemon. But," She held her finger up. "If I find one scratch on one of them, even a little one, I will make you and your Pokemon train with me so much you'll never want to even _**_look _**_at another Pokeball _**_ever again_**_." With another threatening growl, she set off to find her Pokeballs._

_She passed Master as she set out into the hallway. He took one look at her, took another look behind his shoulder and chuckled. "It'__s the mood swings. Give her an hour and she'll be back to apologize. So what's all this about?"_

_I blushed and grumbled. He smirked and held his hand to his ear. "I'm sorry?"_

_"I'm...planning on proposing to Sapphire."_

_His jaw dropped and suddenly, a bunch of noise was heard from the stairs._

"_Ow! Gold, don't touch me there!"_

"_Sorry Senior Blue!...Ouch! It was an accident! No need to be so rough Senior Green."_

"_Well when you touch my wife like that!"_

"_I will repeat myself for the second time: It. Was. An. ACCIDENT! Besides, the only person I would even think of touching in that place is Crys."_

"_PERVERT!"_

_"OW! Jesus, we're about to be married!"_

_"That doesn't mean you have to shout to the world that your a pervert! God, why did I ever agree to marry you again?"_

"_Would you two SHUT UP!"_

_Silence..._

_Grumbling, "I didn't even do anything..."_

_"That's IT!"_

_"Whoa whoa whoa Crys! Just put the bat dow-YIKES." Gold ran into the living room with an angry, bat-wielding Crys behind him. Watching them, everyone was laughing hard, holding their hands to their sides._

_You can imagine how this scenario ended._

* * *

><p>I. Was. Dead. Bored.<p>

There was absolutely **nothing **to do.

I had tried to escape this cursed place by jumping out the window but they moved me to a room in the middle of the building, well far away from any windows. So I tried to leave from the front door. That worked as well as the window. Not.

They placed security guards outside my doors and only let in the nurses for food and my daily check-ups and my friends.

I hated this place. I know that people don't really like hospitals, but I hated this place with a passion. They only gave me girly sissy magazines, the kind that Ruby would love.

"Their the latest editions!" A blond nurse, who had replaced my old one at the Pokemon Center, had gushed. "It's, like, all the rage!" Did I mention that she was blond? And that she had pink claw-like fingernails? And her clothes were tight and short?

I didn't? Oh, I just didn't want to remember. The mere thought of it makes me sick.

Gid I mention that I hated this place? I lied.

I **loathed **this horrible, malicious (I learned that word from Ruby) place.

When the hell was I getting out? More importantly, when was Ruby coming to see me? Except Ruby, all of the other Dex holders had been in at least once to see me. I especially liked when Senior Red and Yellow came to visit. I loved holding Amber in my arms. She was so warm and so cute! I didn't think there was anyone more beautiful in the world.

I sighed and looked around my room. Yellow, Red and Amber had just left and so I was bored again. Lunch was in an hour and there wasn't a TV in my room. I sighed again and crossed my arms, though I winced when I touched my cast.

I had a broken forearm bone, the humorous or something, and two shattered ribs. I was told that the ribs were taped up but I still couldn't go out because the doctors feared the cracks getting worse.

Ugh! Someone kill me! It'll be more merciful!

Suddenly a nurse I didn't recognize barged into my room.

"Miss Sapphire!" She shouted. "Come with me!" She grabbed my arm and pushed me into a wheelchair. She then pushed me out the door and proceeded to ride my wheelchair all the way to the other side of the hospital where my room used to be. I looked at the ground where everyone's head was facing the sky. So did I.

My jaw dropped just like the rest of them.

Clouds were being pushed and pulled to form a message by all sorts of Pokemon from all over the regions. A Tropius, **my **Pilo I noticed, all kinds of flying Pokemon from Hoenn, Charizard, Scizor, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Fearow, Honchkrow, Xatu, even an Aerodactyl and Togekiss! I thought I could make out my name somewhere in there. I also could have sworn I caught sight of Ruby standing on an Altaria but seeing as a bunch of different Pokemon were writing a message in the sky, I couldn't be too sure. I almost felt like I was dreaming.

"Sapphire!" I heard my name being called out. I looked up to see that it **was **Ruby flying on the Altaria. "I need to ask you something!"

* * *

><p><em>I was wet, cold and probably looked like an idiot drunk on adrenaline. It actually felt good. Not the shivering wet part. That was just cold and I was probably going to catch a cold.<em>

_I was doing it all for the girl I loved._

"_Sapphire!" I shouted. "I need to ask you something!"_

_Her mouth was hanging open and I resisted the urge to tell her she was going to catch flies in her mouth if she didn't shut it. I settled for giggling._

"_What the heck are you doing?" She shouted at me as I flew in beside her window. "You could get hurt you idiot! Are you drunk or just plain stupid?"_

_At least she cares I guess._

_I took her hands in mine. "Read the clouds." __Her expression practically shouted 'Are you serious?' __I chuckled. "I know it sounds like I'm crazy, but just do it."_

_She sighed, but proceeded to squint at the sky. She tentatively read it. _"_Will...you...marry...me...Saph?" Her jaw dropped and the nurse behind her gasped._

"_Are you...KIDDING ME?" She screamed._

_I winced. Now comes the hard part._

* * *

><p>I could not believe him.<p>

Seriously, I swear he's going to drive me to an early grave.

He got permission to take me out of the hospital (so long as I stayed in my wheelchair and didn't do anything rash, according to the giggling nurse who winked at me after saying it. Blegh.) and he rolled me to my place of choosing; the forest. He set down a blanket and lifted me from my wheelchair gently to put me on it. I rolled my eyes while he was doing it. Now that I couldn't protest he could easily get me to do whatever he wanted.

Then he did something that totally surprised me; he laid down on the grass! I mean, over the years he had become less girly and started to battle more. He was still a bossy, annoying, sissy-like girly-girl, but he had become a more mature bossy, annoying, sissy-like girly-girl. He even let a speck of dirt get on his clothes and it didn't affect him! Amazingly enough, the first time he did it Red and Yellow announced their engagement on that day.

He explained to me why he didn't tell me the truth. That we were too young at the time.

* * *

><p><em>I snorted and told him it's not like I wanted us to date! I just wanted him to know it. He then explained to me what happens when a girl confesses to a guy and what follows after.<em>

_I blushed and shouted at him that it only happens in fairytales! He responded that its actually a lot more common than I thought. He then laughed at my lacking of social knowledge and I threw a rock at him, only for it to miss and for him to fall over laughing. I was so flustered I just stomped by him, only for him to grab my arm._

_"I'm sorry," He gasped. "I'm sorry. Just... let me get it out of my system."_

"_One minute." I growled and stomped over to a rock where I sat down. By the time I had counted to sixty in my head he was already by my side._

_He bit his lip and started to explain. "I...I never meant to hurt you Sapph." He sighed. "It's just that I was afraid."_

_"Afraid of what?" I asked. "Us dating? Falling in love and all that cliché stuff? Is it that bad to you?" My voice was a bit wobbly at the end. His expression turned to shock and he grabbed my shoulders gently._

"_I would never," He hissed, though not harshly. "ever regret being in love with you Sapphire Anne Birch." How he got my middle name I don't know. "I do like you, but not enough to say that I love you. The thing is..." He trailed off._

_I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder. "Nothing you say could ever hurt me Ruby." I whispered. "I know that. Don't be afraid to tell me how you feel."_

"_But!" He tried to talk, but I but him off with a finger on his mouth._

"_No buts!" I insisted. "I will always care about what you think. But if you want to reject me, that's just the sign that things aren't meant to be. Be non-sissy-like for once." We chuckled at the last part._

_He sighed again. "Alright. The thing is, I don't know what my feelings are. I don't know if I like you or love you. I'm not sure if I just want to be your friend or be something more. If..if I decide that my feelings are just like then I don't want to hurt you! You're my best friend and the last thing I want to do is see you sad."_

_I smiled again. "To be perfectly honest, I really don't care if your feelings are like or love." I laughed at his shocked expression and took his hands in mine. "I just want to know if you care about me."_

_He shook his head and leaned forward to press his lips to my forehead. My whole head turned red. __He smirked. "Does that answer your question?"_

_Instead of answering I just took one of his hands and started running back towards the Dex holders. I looked back to look at him again. Then I suddenly stopped running. He crashed into me of course, and knocked me down._

_I looked up at him while he was panicking at the spot we were in, looking anywhere but at me. "I'll give you a few years."_

_He stopped panicking to look at me again. "Huh?"_

_I giggled, something that I rarely did. "I'll give you a few years to figure out your feelings. Until then, I'll keep looking for someone. Promise?"_

_He nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."_

_I smiled. "Good." I kissed his forehead. The color of his blush would have rivaled Toro's fire._

_He stammered, but nothing came out. Finally he just picked me up and pulled me towards the others, our hands still clasped together._

* * *

><p>"I kept my promise." He started and scratched the back of his hat. "I didn't tell you because you would freak out," I snorted. "but I went out with a few girls to test my feelings."<p>

I rolled my eyes. "Why did you think I would freak out?"

"...I don't know actually."

I snorted again. "Here I thought you knew me so well."

He rolled his eyes. "Will you please let me finish?" I nodded. "As I was saying, I dated all kinds of girls. Girly-girls, tomboys, sporty ones, even a few goths." He shivered despite the heat beaming down on us. "Ugh. Never date a girl wearing black unless it's formal wear. Some of their fashion senses were even more horrible than yours." I growled. He got the message. "Sorry. Anyway, I dated all these girls and every time I felt nothing. Nothing like the sparks I feel every time I touch you. I didn't understand what that meant so I asked our Seniors for advice." He shivered again. "Never ask Senior Gold for love advice by the way. All he'll tell you is cheesy pick-up lines. Go to Senior Red or Senior Green. They are much better." He shook his head. "Anyway, when I talked to them, they said that they too felt sparks when they were with Senior Yellow and Senior Blue. They didn't really understand it, but they said that even without the sparks they would still love them." He paused. "I feel the same way. I've finally figured out my feelings Sapphire. I love you." I gasped. "I will always love you. So please tell me your answer."

I rubbed my forehead. "Ruby...I think that the first time my heart ever broke was when you told me you didn't remember what happened on Mirage Island. I literally **_heard_** it breaking, shattering into a million pieces." He winced but I continued. "I love you, and I accept your proposal. But!" I stopped him before he could say anything. "You have to understand my point of view! I really like you Ruby. I really do. What you did to me was hurtful. I don't care if you were scared of commitment. It was cruel. The least you could have done was tell me the truth and just explained to me how you felt instead of letting your pride get in the way." I paused.

* * *

><p><em>"Saph?" I bit my lip. "I know that I made a huge mistake and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. I was scared and not because of the reason I told you." I backtracked. "Well...actually yeah, it was also because of the reason I told you, but there was something else."<em>

_"What?"_

_"I was scared of losing you."_

_Her face became visible and her expression was confused. "How would you lose me?"_

_I took a deep breath. "If we had gone out when we did, we would have been fighting all the time. If you suddenly decided it wasn't going to work out, then it would have gotten awkward between us. Then we would barely speak to each other and I would loose our friendship and our relationship."_

_She chuckled. "I don't blame you. In fact, I think that's an honestly good reason." She paused. "I would never dump our friendship like you think I would have if we were in a relationship. It means more to me than that. Doesn't it to you?"_

_I shot up from my spot on the grass. "Of course it does."_

_She smiled. "Then stop worrying and have more faith in yourself. You're stronger than you think." I blushed and she chuckled again. "I think its time."_

_Confused, I asked, "Time for what?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Its time for a certain question you were so intent on asking me while almost killing yourself."_

_Killing myself? Oh. _**_Oh_**_._

_I 'ahemed'. "Sapphire Anne Birch, will you-"_

_"Did my dad tell you my middle name?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "That's hardly the point."_

_"I'm gonna kill him the next time I see him." She grumbled._

_"Would you like me to continue or not." Silence. Good. "As I was saying; Sapphire A-" She cut me off with a glare. "Alright alright. Sapphire _**_Birch_**_, will you please do me the honor of allowing me to become your husband?"_

* * *

><p>It was my turn to roll my eyes. "That's the best you can think of?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>I shrugged. "It's the first time I've ever proposed to someone. Cut me some slack."<em>

* * *

><p>"Aright. Then fine. Yes, I will marry you."<p>

* * *

><p><em>The look in her eyes as I swooped her up and kissed her made everything worth it.<em>

* * *

><p>Virtual cookies for anyone who can guess who the Pokemon belong to! I know I'm late but I had to work on my Term paper. If you've ever worked on a term paper, you know how stressful it is to try and keep up with dates while doing this and a five page research paper at the same time.<p>

For those of you who have not (but _will_, be warned) its a five or more page research paper on a certain subject that includes bibliography, citations and you have to write it in your own words. Its tough I tell ya!

Please review!


End file.
